Unspoken Love
by BoundaryOfLimitation
Summary: Lavi wrote on pieces of papers about his feelings towards Yuu-chan. What happens when Yuu-chan accidentally reads the papers? A gentle and warm one...Hope you all enjoy this story and have fun reading!


**Alright people..This is my new one! A light one with lots of warm stuffs that might just makes you smile..**

**I wish I own this anime..But no such luck...Excuse me for my lousy GRAMMAR and enjoy the story...  
**

* * *

"How many God damn times do I have to tell you?" Kanda yelled at one particular red-headed teenager from his doorway.

"Don't. Run. In my corridor so late at night like that! It's annoying and it's pissing me off!"

Lavi grinned and walked back to Kanda, his arms loaded with papers and books from his room.

"This is not _your_ corridor Yuu-chan, it's _our_ corridor. My room is just three doors away from yours and there's only you and me living on this floor. I have every right to run on it whenever I want."

"Che, just get lost." Kanda rolled his lovely blue eyes at him, not in the mood to argue with an idiot.

"Aww Yuu-chan! Don't roll your eyes at me!" the red-headed exorcist whined, pouting pathetically at him.

"Get out of my face! Your existence is very disturbing." Kanda growled frowning deeply.

"Yuu-chan~~~" Lavi dragged his name ever so annoyingly.

"Don't drag my name like that!" he yelled glaring at the deep emerald green eye, the other hidden beneath a black eye-patch.

"I hate it when you call me that!" he continued angrily, taking slow steps towards the other until Lavi's back hit the wall.

"Don't be angry Yuu-chan! You were mean to me just now!" Lavi argued, pouting.

"You wish to die don't you?" he growled and before he could grab the other's arm, Lavi screamed like a girl and dropped every book and paper on Kanda's feet.

"You idiot!"

"I'm sorry Yuu-chan. I was just surprised!"

"Che!" the Japanese exorcist spat and bent down to pick up a few pieces paper lying filled with neat looking writing not far away from his feet as Lavi busied with himself collecting the thick books from the floor.

Just as he was about to hand the papers back to him, his eyes caught many letters that formed his very own name. Frowning, the dark-haired teenager drew the paper closer started reading the contents.

_I couldn't remember when was the last time a person has actually made my heart jump like this. I couldn't say this to anyone so paper; I'm spilling my heart out to you. _

_ Just now, during dinner, Yuu-chan sat opposite me like always but today, something was different. What? I don't know but one thing for sure was when he looked up into my eyes, I swear my heart nearly failed. _

_ Why do you think this is happening? I mean, why did my heart jerk like someone was clenching it? _

_ Recently, I've been thinking a lot. I mean I've always been thinking but this is the serious kind of thinking. Something weird is happening to me paper! Did Yuu-chan learn some sort of curse or something? 'Cause every time he looked into my eyes recently, my heart starts to speed up._

_ This is the second month now. Every night before I fell asleep, Yuu-chan's face would appear in my mind. His lovely midnight blue eyes, his long silky hair, his lovely soft complexion and oh those lovely lips. Is something wrong with me or did someone really cast a curse on me? _

_ Tell me paper, my heart, right now, it's thumping against my ribs as I write about Yuu-chan. Is this some sort of disease? Because I felt like I could die with this kind of speed. I wish you can answer me. I can't tell anyone else or they would think I'm weird. _

_ Grandpa would kill me if he finds out about this. You know I'm raised to have no feelings. But thanks to Yuu-chan, all these unwanted emotions are all coming back to me. This is not good. _

_ I can't get too attached to someone. Just like grandpa had always says. One day, eventually I'll have to leave. One day, I'm sure I'll have to leave Black Order. I used to be fine with leaving without a second thought thing but recently, every time I think about it, I found myself being sad._

_ If I leave, what will happen to all those memories I had achieved with Yuu-chan and my other friends? I certainly don't wanna throw away all my memories with Yuu-chan. I have to admit, staying here in Black Order had been the best time of my seventeen years of my life. _

_ I still remember the first time I met Yuu-chan. God! I thought he was a girl! He looked so beautiful, but what a crappy personality he has. He always calls me baka usagi. Which part of me looked like rabbit? He said he hates my puny neck, my neck is not puny! He even said my mere presence is destructive!_

_ Yuu-chan is always annoyed. He is so God friggin' arrogant and the most beautiful creature on earth. I'm not exaggerating paper, if you see him, you would think the same. _

_ It was two weeks ago when we were on the train back to Black Order from a mission. Yuu-chan was grouchy and annoyed while I tried to get him to talk to me as usual, the train suddenly did an emergency break! Because the force was too sudden, I was so stupid to actually fell off my seat and lurched forward right onto Yuu-chan's lap. _

_ To make the situation worse, I accidentally kissed him! Right on the lips! We both were so surprised, nobody moved for ten seconds flat! It felt kinda weird to be kissing Yuu-chan but it didn't feel bad or something even though he's a guy. _

_ His lips were warm and soft and right then, I didn't want to move away from that position! My heart beat so fast in my chest, I thought my ribcage would definitely crack but luckily that didn't happen. _

_ When I finally realized what the hell I was doing, I quickly jump off him back to my seat, expecting a long sharp and shinny thing to cut me but nothing happened. When I opened my eye again, which I didn't know when I closed, Yuu-chan sat there looking dazed and confused. _

_ I apologized to him expecting him to snap back to his usual self and try to kill me but nothing came. He just looked at me frowning and stalked off leaving me alone. For the whole week, he refused to talk to me. _

_ Is that why now every time I see Yuu-chan my heart would give out the same frantic, confused, nervous vibes and a stupid urge to kiss him? This is bad paper, what should I do? If gramps finds out, we'll definitely have to leave this place right away. I just can't bear the thought of leaving everyone behind, especially Yuu-chan. _

_ Three days ago, that night I couldn't sleep. Nightmares kept me awake for a long time so I decided to get up and have a walk. The night was cold; it felt like it was going to snow any time. _

_ In the dense forest, it felt as though the only light that existed in the world was the lonely moon and the stars. I could see my own breath in front of me with every step I took. That night, I've never felt any lonelier. _

_ Because I was so lost in my own thought, I accidentally lost my way. In the darkness, I suddenly came upon a lake. A beautiful big lake. The water was dark, deep and still, as though there was no life beneath it. Every where around was silent accept for the sound of occasion leaves rustling in the wind, soft crickets sing somewhere far away, the wind bringing the sad smell of late autumn and I felt calm and heavy hearted._

_ Not far away from me, right opposite me to be exact, I saw somebody sitting on a log starring blankly into the water. I wonder if it's fate or just coincidence but when I squinted, it was none other then Yuu-chan. _

_ He was wearing black pajamas under his unbuttoned exorcist coat. His long, black hair was untied, swaying gently with the wind around him. All the darkness around him made his pale, smooth skin stood out. He looked impeccable. _

_ I took a few steps closer and peep from behind a tree and watched him. His dark sapphire cold blue eyes appeared blank with hints of somewhat a mixture of tiredness and sadness_

_His left hand gripped dear beloved Mugen looking as deadly as ever and I wonder why he was there. The night grown darker when a cloud moved in front of the moon and for a moment, all I saw was his pale, pale face. When the cloud moved away, soft moonlight shone on him, my heart missed two beats._

_His skin looked like it was glowing! Even his hair was glowing! He looked just like a fallen angel. To me, Yuu-chan can never look prettier. There and then, something stir in me making my tears well behind my eye. I even thought I heard something crack in my chest._

_Moving out of the shadows, I casually stroll along the shore towards him. After a few steps, he looked up and midnight blue eyes met my emerald green one. He frowned slightly as though debating with himself whether what he was seeing was real or was just a dream. He remained silent and watched me walk towards him._

_As I got closer, I pushed my sadness away and put my famous façade on and smiled cheerfully at him._

"_Hi Yuu-chan, taking a moonlight breather?" I smiled softly. He glared at me for a long time. _

"_Why am I not surprised to see you here?" he mumbled quietly. I chuckled softly and sat down next to him on the log in silence for a long time with me starring down at my boots and Yuu gazing blankly out at the water._

"_Aren't you gonna kill me?" I finally asked. The normal Yuu-chan would have asked me to piss off half an hour ago but he didn't even say a word and our distance was only a foot away! He hates being close to anyone and his safe distance was always a meter. _

"_For once, I don't see the point." He answered simply. I sighed and decided to pull my mask down and carefully hid it at the back of my brain. I need a rest from my Lavi persona. _

_We continued to sit in silence with my heart thumping damn hard in my chest until Yuu-chan frowned at me and asked me why I kept fidgeting. Right then, I don't know how to answer him so I looked up and found myself looking straight into a pair of lovely dark blue eyes._

_The time seems to stop. I was speechless as I gaze at him wide-eyed, from the corner of my eye; I saw his long smooth hair sway with the cold, cold wind. I wanted to stay that way forever. Seriously paper, right there and then, all I want to do was to sit there alone with Yuu-chan and forget about all my lousy commitments. _

_Yuu-chan's eyes were dark and painful. It was the eyes that had seen a lot of painful reality and I dare say, just like mine. Suddenly he turned away with a soft blush on his face, snapping me back to reality at the same time with that action._

_Something stirred in my chest again and this time, I put a hand over my heart trying to calm it down. Yuu-chan looked sideways at me frowning._

"_What's wrong?" he asked annoyed._

"_Something's wrong with my heart." _

_He smirked with no humor._

"_I thought you have none." _

"_Thanks to you, it came back to me." I replied sadly and gazed at his eyes deeply._

"_Yuu-chan." I whispered and he visibly blanched by my words then a blush deeply._

_I quickly pull my mask back on and grinned and glomped at him happily teasing him at the same time about the blush on his lovely cheeks. The smell of him, the sweet comfortable smell of him made my heart calm down while he tried to push me away. _

_Under the moonlight, Mugen was finally awakened after the tenth time he tried to pull away from me. God! I wish Yuu-chan doesn't have to be that harsh all the time, the night was so cold and I knew he could do with a little warmth but he was just so damn stubborn._

_Maybe it was because of his harsh attitude, or perhaps because of his beauty, or it might just be his arrogance and 'actions speak louder then words' thing made me feel this way, I'm not sure._

_One thing I could be sure about is something serious and scary is stirring inside me and hell, I think I've fallen in love with Yuu-chan. God! Did I just write that? Did I just say I love Yuu-chan? Oh no. _

_I'm so dead paper but I can't help it. I guess love is not something I could keep or throw away. I know for sure this kind of feeling is the kind of feeling a bookman should never have. I've really crewed up this time…_

Kanda frowned, blushing furiously at the pieces of paper after finished reading. Lavi had finally finished picking up the books and was grinning at him again.

"What the hell is this?"

"Err…Paper?" the other frowned weirdly at him.

"I meant the contents!" Lavi shifted his gaze and scan a few lines from the paper and blanched.

"Shit!" he said looking troubled. "No, I mean- I-I can explain." He stammered looking nervous.

"What is there to explain? You just wrote a whole freaking essay about ME!"

"I didn't mean to! I was just confused! It's not an essay Yuu-chan."

Kanda stared at him, an unreadable expression on his beautiful face while Lavi held his gaze with all his courage trying to think of an explanation.

"When did you write this?" Kanda asked, more like demand.

"Three months ago."

"Is this just something to amuse yourself?" he asked frowning darkly, challenging him to say other wise.

"No! I was serious!" Lavi blurted out without thinking and nearly kicked himself for being so damn idiotic.

An awkward silence hung around them for a long time. Nobody knew what to say.

"Are you mad at me Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked seriously after a few minutes of avoiding eye contact.

"What you wrote, were they true? _Are_ they true?" sapphire blue eyes searched the deep green one seriously.

Lavi pondered for awhile before answering,

"They are all true." He said seriously, no longer wearing his lousy mask.

The long-haired teenager was silent for a long time looking turmoil.

"Then I'm not mad at you." He said softly and turned back into his room with the papers.

A sneaky grin immediately creeps on the Lavi's lips.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked smiling widely.

"You heard me!" the other yelled back looking flushed.

"Does this mean you feel the same way?"

"Stop it and go away!" Kanda tried to push the red-headed out of his room.

"Yuu-chan~~~" he whined again then smile when he got the other's attention.

"I'm honest about what I wrote."

"Baka usagi." He muttered under his breath not looking at him and slammed the door at Lavi's face.

"Yuu-chan! We're not done talking yet." He banged the door with his elbow.

"We have nothing to talk about! Go away!"

"Don't be mean!" but nobody replied. Sighing, Lavi called out,

"Fine, don't talk to me if you don't want to. I'll just leave." Again nobody answer him.

"I love you Yuu-chan." Lavi said not as loudly, being honest with himself for the first time ever.

"Fine." A quiet voice answered him from behind the door. The junior bookman immediately grin.

"What does fine means?" he asked teasingly.

"Just go away already!" this time, an angry voice yelled.

"Okay, okay. I'll just come back later after I returned these books." he said and waited for a reply but none came.

"Can I come back later?" Lavi was seriously pushing it.

"Just do whatever you want." A tired and irritated voice finally answered.

"Thank you Yuu-chan." He whispered smiling in melancholy and walked away quickly to return his books.

"I guess it wasn't so bad after all huh? I think Yuu-chan feels the same way about me." he said to himself grinning madly in mirth.

* * *

**So~~ How is it? Did you enjoy it? Yuu-chan was so shy..So adorable! **

**Leave a comment if you want...Compliments and criticism all accepted...Hope you enjoyed this story~~  
**


End file.
